"Beautiful" by Eminem
"Beautiful" is song by American rapper Eminem from his sixth studio album - Relapse. The song was released as fifth and final single from Relapse. Lyrics: Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me, are you trying to get through Are you reaching out for me, and I'm reaching out for you I'm just so fuckin' depressed I just can't seem to get out this slump If I could just get over this hump But I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps Fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up In order for me to pick that mic back up I don't know how or why or when And I ended up in this position I'm in I starting to feel distant again So I decided just to pick this pen Up and tried to make an attempt to vent, but I just can't admit Or come to grips, with the fact that I may be done with rap, I need a new outlet I know some shits so hard to swallow And I just can't sit back and wallow In my own sorrow, but I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow One tough act to follow, copy, one tough act to follow Here today, gone tomorrow But you have to walk a thousand miles In my shoes, just to see What it'd be like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what I'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's mind Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor Everything is so tense and gloom I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room Just as soon as I walk in It's like all eyes on me, so I try to avoid any eye contact Cause if I do that then it opens a door to conversation, like I want that I'm not looking for extra attention I just want to be just like you Blend in with the rest of the room Maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no fucking manservant Follow me around, and wiping my ass Laugh at every single joke I crack And half of 'em ain't even funny like Haha Marshall, you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown So why don't you all sit down Listen to the tale I'm about to tell Hell, we don't have to trade our shoes And you don't have to walk no thousand miles In my shoes, just to see What it'd be like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what I'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's mind Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so so Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you Nobody asked for life to deal us With these bullshit hands we're dealt We gotta take these cards ourselves Flip them, don't expect no help, now I could have either just Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned But take this situation in which I'm placed in And get up and get my own, I was never the type of kid To wait but I know to unpack his bags Never sat on the porch and hoped and prayed For a dad to show up who never did I just wanted to fit in, every single place, every school I went I dreamed of being that cool kid Even if it meant acting stupid, Aunt Edna always told me Keep making that face till it gets stuck like that Meanwhile I'm just standing there Holding my tongue up trying to talk like this Till I stuck my tongue on the frozen stop sign pole at eight years old I learned my lesson and cause I wasn't tryin to impress my friends no more But I already told you my whole life story Not just based on my description Cause where you see it from where you're sitting Is probably a hundred and ten percent different I guess we would have to walk a mile In each other's shoes, at least What size you where? I wear tens Let's see if you can fit your feet In my shoes, just to see What it'd be like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what I'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's mind Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you so Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get fucked, just stay true to you so Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me, are you trying to get through Are you reaching out for me, and I'm reaching out for you Yea, to my babies. Stay strong. Daddy will be home soon And to the rest of the world, God gave you the shoes That fit you, so put em on and wear 'em And be yourself man, be proud of who you are Even if it sounds corny, Don't ever let no one tell you, you ain't beautiful Why It Rocks: # The beat is amazing, thanks to Marshall Mathers # Eminem gives you a positive message # Lyrics are beautiful # This song is considered by many to be the best song on Relapse, as well as one of the best Eminem songs of all time. # That sample of live version of "Reaching Out" by Rock Therapy is amazing # This song can be considered emotional. # Eminem's voice and flow are nice. # Music video is really good. Music Video Category:Eminem Category:Sad songs Category:2000s Category:2009 Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Rap rock Category:Hip-hop Category:Hip hop Category:2009 songs Category:2000s songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos